Infiltration
by TheVulcanPrincess
Summary: A look at Tuvok's experiences as he was working undercover on Chakotay's ship.


Disclaimer: I don't own _Star Trek, Voyager_, or any of the characters. I do, however, own a beat-up 1990 Toyota Camry with 206,000 miles on it. I think Paramount has the better deal.

Acknowledgements: Thanks to The Voyager Transcripts Page for some of the actual dialogue from _Caretaker_.

Thanks to Pea Girl for beta.

Author's Note: The name of Chakotay's ship was never spoken on screen. In the episode _Repression_, a flashback scene showed Vedek Teero's computer identifying the name of the ship as the _Val Jean_. The Voyager Virtual Season Project and some novels identify it as the _Liberty_. I have chosen to go with _Val Jean_.

* * *

Captain Janeway sat in Admiral Paris's office, unsure of why she had been summoned there. Admiral Paris began, "As you know, we have been having trouble with the Maquis lately. Their acts of terrorism and rebellion are jeopardizing the peace treaty with Cardassia, and are putting innocent Federation citizens at risk. However, we have found a way to deal them a big blow." 

Admiral Paris pushed a button on his console, and a diagram of a starship appeared. "Behold _Voyager_. It's the first of the Intrepid class starships. It has bio-neural circuitry, folding warp nacelles, and a top cruising speed of warp 9.975."

"It's amazing, Admiral." 

"In a few weeks, _Voyager_ will be ready to launch. When she does, I want you in the Captain's chair."

"I would be honored."

"The _Val Jean_, a Maquis ship commanded by Chakotay, a former Starfleet officer, has been causing a lot of trouble lately. Lt. Tuvok has been assigned to infiltrate Chakotay's cell. He will gather information and report it back to you. After he has the necessary information, he will instruct you on how to capture the _Val Jean_ and arrest the crew. Do you have any questions?"

"No, Sir!"

* * *

Tuvok had changed into civilian clothes and was boarding a transport. He was heading to Vulcan for a short visit with his family, and then he would go to the demilitarized zone. Admiral Paris suggested that this was the best course of action because he would draw a lot of suspicion if he went to the DMZ straight from Earth. 

Tuvok went to his home and greeted his wife. "It is agreeable to see you again, T'Pel."

"It is agreeable to see you as well, Tuvok. The children will also benefit from your presence here."

"I regret that I can only stay for a few days. I am headed on an undercover mission, and I will be out of contact for about 3 months. After that, I have some leave coming up, and I will be able to spend more time with you."

* * *

Tuvok left for the demilitarized zone, and when he arrived, he went into a tavern. He saw Chakotay sitting at a table in the corner. He walked over, sat down and said, "Are you Chakotay?" 

"That depends on who's asking."

"A friend."

"Yes. I'm Chakotay. What can I do for you?"

"I want to join the Maquis."

Chakotay could barely contain his surprise. Vulcans didn't usually just waltz up and ask to rebel against the Federation. "Why?"

Tuvok had practiced for this moment and hoped that he could sound appropriately convincing. "I find that there is a certain logic to your position. Your homes have been given away to the Cardassians without your consent. It is proper for you to defend yourselves. I wish to be of assistance."

"Okay, welcome aboard. What's your name?"

"Tuvok"

"Well, Tuvok, let's see where we can use you. What are your skills?"

"I am a tactician, and I used to teach at the Vulcan Defense Institute."

"Excellent. I need a tactical officer on my ship. My previous one got arrested last week. Come here at 2315 hours tonight, and I'll show you to the ship. We leave first thing in the morning."

"Acknowledged."

Tuvok left the tavern and returned to the place where he was staying. He got out his portable subspace generator and encoded the signal. He hailed Captain Janeway at Starfleet Headquarters.

"Tuvok to Janeway. Do you read me?"

"I read you. How is everything going?"

"Chakotay has accepted me into his cell. We launch in the morning. I will contact you at regular intervals with updates."

"Okay. I'll be here at headquarters until _Voyager_ is ready to launch. After I take command of _Voyager_, our 'official' mission will be charting gaseous anomalies near the demilitarized zone for about two months. Once that time is up, you should have all the information you need to turn Chakotay in."

"Acknowledged. Tuvok out."

It was time for Tuvok to go see the ship. He met Chakotay behind the tavern, and the two of them beamed up to the _Val Jean_. It was a small, cramped ship with a crew of about 40. The bridge was only big enough for three people at once. Chakotay waved at a young Klingon woman and said, "B'Elanna, there's someone I want you to meet."

B'Elanna walked over to Tuvok and Chakotay. Chakotay said, "Tuvok, I would like you to meet B'Elanna Torres, my first officer and chief engineer. B'Elanna, this is Tuvok. He's our new tactical officer."

"Pleased to meet you," said Tuvok.

B'Elanna just mumbled something and went about her business. Chakotay finished showing Tuvok around the ship and then showed him to his quarters. He then excused himself as Tuvok got settled in.

Chakotay went and found B'Elanna. He said, "What's wrong with you? We finally found a new tactical officer, and you were rude to him on the first meeting."

"Relax, Chakotay. It's not like I hurt his feelings or anything."

"So, what's the problem?"

"I don't trust him."

"You met him for 30 seconds. How can you distrust him already?"

"Oh, come on, Chakotay. Are you really so desperate for people that you're blind to the obvious? Everyone knows that Vulcans are just the puppets of the Federation."

"Relax. I can tell that Tuvok is an honorable man. Besides, he said that the position of the Maquis is logical. There's no higher praise from a Vulcan."

* * *

In the morning, the _Val Jean_ broke orbit and headed on their mission. They were doing reconnaissance on suspected Cardassian weapons facilities. It was going to take 4 days to get to where they were looking, so Tuvok had ample time to start getting to know the crew. He knew that he needed to gain B'Elanna's trust first. 

He went to the galley and saw B'Elanna sitting down to eat her dinner. He walked over and said, "May I join you?"

"It's a free galaxy. Or at least that's what we're fighting for."

Tuvok took that as a yes, and sat down. Small talk was not his strong point, but he gave it a try. "How long have you been in the Maquis?" he asked.

"What are you, some sort of Starfleet spy?" 

Tuvok avoided the question by saying, "I was merely attempting to make conversation."

Just then, the ship shook. The red alert sounded, and Tuvok and B'Elanna headed to the bridge. When they got there, Chakotay said, "A Galor Class ship has just opened fire on us."

Tuvok went to the tactical station, and B'Elanna took the pilot's seat. Tuvok said, "We are being hailed."

"Open a channel. Audio only," said Chakotay.

"Maquis vessel, this is Gul Evek. You are in violation of the peace treaty between the Cardassian Empire and the Federation. Stand down and prepare to be boarded. You will be given a fair trial consistent with Cardassian law. I repeat, stand down and prepare to be boarded."

Chakotay motioned to cut the transmission. As soon as the channel was closed, he turned to Tuvok and said, "I'm not going to put my trust in the Cardassian injustice system. What are your tactical recommendations?"

Tuvok was silently grateful that they were not facing a Starfleet ship. He said, "We are outgunned. We cannot survive a lengthy firefight. However, Galor class vessels are vulnerable to sensor blindness. If we vent a small amount of warp plasma and then fire at it with our phasers, it will disable their sensors for a few seconds, allowing us to escape."

"Good thinking. Do it."

They executed the maneuver and sped away. They found a moon and hid the ship in a cave, in the hopes that Gul Evek would give up and leave them alone.

B'Elanna said, "Where did you learn a trick like that?"

Tuvok said, "It was simply a logical way to exploit a design flaw."

B'Elanna replied, "I misjudged you. You saved our necks out there. Thanks."

After hiding in the cave for a day, Chakotay thought it was safe to leave. They flew into orbit and then resumed their reconnaissance mission. As they arrived at the weapons depot, Gul Evek hailed them again. "Maquis vessel. You are trespassing in a restricted area of Cardassian space. If you do not surrender, we will destroy you."

They tried Tuvok's sensor trick again, but Gul Evek was prepared this time. A firefight ensued. Tuvok fired off a shot that disabled their weapons systems. Chakotay then gave the order to get out of there. They started their journey back to the main Maquis base to report on their findings.

That evening, Tuvok took out his subspace transmitter and called Janeway again. She looked relieved to see him and said, "Hi, Tuvok. It's good to hear from you. How are things going?"

"Gul Evek has been pursuing us. He has attempted to capture the ship on two occasions. We were able to escape both times, but I believe that he is beginning to take it personally. I predict that we have not seen the last of him."

Janeway nodded and said, "Probably not. He is known for being persistent. How are you settling in with the crew? Do they trust you yet?"

"Chakotay trusted me instantly. His first officer, B'Elanna Torres took a little more convincing. After I was able to get us safely away from the Cardassians, she began to trust me. I am slowly becoming privy to their plans. They have mainly been doing reconnaissance for now, but I suspect that once they have the information that they're looking for, they will begin attacks."

"That's good to know. Keep me informed. Is there anything else?" 

"There is one crew member, Seska, a Bajoran engineer. I know this sounds illogical, but there is something about her that makes me believe that she is not trustworthy."

"Tuvok, these people are terrorists. Of course they're not trustworthy."

"Indeed."

Just as Tuvok was about to close the link, Janeway said, "Oh, and Tuvok, one more thing. Be careful."

"Of course. Tuvok out."

The _Val Jean_ arrived at the Maquis base in the badlands. Tuvok, Chakotay, and B'Elanna went to a meeting with the senior staffs of the other ships. Tuvok noticed a Bajoran dressed in clerical robes, and a man in a gold Starfleet uniform. Tuvok whispered to Chakotay, "Why is Starfleet security here?"

Chakotay said, "Don't worry. He's on our side."

Chakotay and Tuvok went over to the man in uniform. Chakotay said, "Tuvok, I would like you to meet Michael Eddington, one of the leaders of the Maquis. He's stationed on Deep Space 9, gathering intelligence for us."

Tuvok nodded politely, filed this information away in his mind, and hoped that Eddington didn't recognize him. Then they went over to the Bajoran. Chakotay addressed him and said, "Vedek Teero, I would like you to meet my tactical officer, Tuvok. Tuvok, this is Vedek Teero, the head chaplain for the Maquis."

"Greetings," said Tuvok.

The meeting got underway, and Eddington outlined their plans. The _Val Jean_ was assigned to patrol the perimeter near the Badlands to make sure that Cardassian and Federation ships did not discover the location of their base. After the meeting, Vedek Teero approached Tuvok and said, "May I speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course. What can I do for you?"

"I am studying the mind, and I would like to ask you a few questions about Vulcan meditation practices."

"Certainly."

Vedek Teero led Tuvok to his office and locked the door. Three guards restrained him, and then Teero said, "Now, Lieutenant, I know that you're a Starfleet spy. However, I'm not going to turn you in because I have a better use for you."

Teero began his mind control experiment. After Tuvok was programmed to his satisfaction, Teero recorded the activation message and locked it up to be used later. He then used an engramatic purge to erase Tuvok's memories of the event. Tuvok woke up in his quarters on the _Val Jean_ with a headache, but no recollection of his capture by Teero.

The _Val Jean_ left in the morning to go and patrol the badlands. Tuvok got out his subspace transmitter and called Janeway again. He was surprised to see her in civilian clothing, with her hair down. Tuvok raised his eyebrow at her attire. Janeway said, "Hi, Tuvok. I was just on my way to a picnic with Mark. What can I do for you?"

Tuvok replied, "I have some more information. One of the leaders of the Maquis is Lt. Commander Michael Eddington. He is currently assigned as a security officer on Deep Space Nine."

"Good work. I'll be sure to let the authorities know."

"The Maquis is planning a large assault on Federation interests within the next two weeks. Chakotay has been assigned to patrol the perimeter of the Badlands to watch for ships and make sure the base doesn't get discovered."

"Okay. Keep in touch and stay safe. I hope to see you soon."

Tuvok raised his hand in the traditional Vulcan salute and said, "Live long and prosper."

Tuvok closed the channel and heard someone clear his throat behind him. It was Michael Ayala. Tuvok was concerned that his cover had been blown. Ayala said, "Your girlfriend?"

"No. I am a married man, and my wife is back on Vulcan."

Ayala smiled knowingly and said, "Don't worry. I won't tell your wife that you were sneaking around talking to a beautiful redhead who hopes to see you soon."

Tuvok raised his eyebrow. Then he realized that this was the perfect cover. He decided that it was best for the crew to have this particular misconception. "How much of the conversation did you hear?"

"Just when she told you that she hopes to see you soon, and you did that Vulcan hand thing."

"Very well. I would appreciate it if you would forget that this conversation ever occurred."

"No problem, Tuvok. Your secret is safe with me."

Ayala left, and Tuvok resolved to be more careful. The only thing that kept the mission from failing is that Janeway happened to be in civilian clothes. He could not risk detection again.

The _Val Jean_ began patrolling the Badlands. About a week later, Gul Evek showed up again. He fired a shot. Tuvok said to Chakotay, "Shields are holding. I believe that was a warning shot. We are being hailed."

Chakotay sighed. He was beginning to think that Gul Evek should change his name to Captain Ahab. "Open a channel. Audio only."

Tuvok nodded and opened the channel. Gul Evek said, "Maquis vessel. Surrender and prepare to be boarded."

Chakotay responded, "Not a chance. You may outman and outgun us, but we have justice on our side."

Chakotay then motioned to Tuvok to cut the channel. Just as Tuvok did so, the ship shook with another shot from Gul Evek.

"Return fire!" shouted Chakotay.

Tuvok did so, and said, "No damage to the Cardassian ship."

The ship shook again. Tuvok added pessimistically, "Our shields are down to 20"

"Make a run for the Badlands. They won't be able to follow us in."

They headed for the Badlands, and once they were inside, Tuvok said, "I am detecting a coherent tetryon beam. It will intersect us in 30 seconds."

Chakotay got on the comm and said, "All hands, brace for impact."

The beam hit the ship, and they suddenly sped up and were yanked along. About two minutes later, they stopped. Chakotay said, "Report!"

B'Elanna said, "Propulsion is down. Life support is holding."

Tuvok said, "Shields are still at 20. Weapons are down. Our sensors indicate that we have traveled to the outer reaches of the Delta Quadrant."

"My geography is a little fuzzy. How far is that?" asked Chakotay.

Tuvok said, "It is 70,000 light-years. Since our maximum speed is Warp 5, we should be able to get home in about 300 years, assuming we can repair the propulsion system."

B'Elanna said, "I'm detecting a large array directly ahead of us. It appears to resemble some sort of space station. Maybe they know what happened to us."

"Good thinking, B'Elanna. Tuvok, hail the array."

Tuvok opened the hailing frequencies, and began broadcasting a standard greeting. The hail was not answered, and a few moments later, everyone found themselves standing in a field with a barn nearby. The scene looked like it had come out of mid-20th century Iowa.

A woman in a gingham dress came out and said, "Welcome. You must be tired from your long journey. Why don't you sit down and have some lemonade?"

Chakotay said, "Who are you? Where are we?"

The woman in the dress said, "So many questions. Just have some lemonade."

Chakotay took a glass of lemonade and then once again asked the hostess, "Where are we?"

The woman in the dress said, "You're at my homestead. I don't have much time."

Just then, an army of pitchfork wielding farmers emerged seemingly from nowhere. They came to grab hold of the crew. Tuvok turned around to attempt a Vulcan neck pinch on his captor, but, to his surprise, it didn't work. They must have been holograms. The last thing he remembered was watching B'Elanna and Chakotay get put in what looked like a stasis tube. He was then put in one as well.

Chakotay and Tuvok re-appeared on the bridge of the _Val Jean_. Chakotay said, "Report!"

Tuvok checked the chronometer and said, "We were apparently on the array for a week. Reports are coming in from all over the ship. All crew members are accounted for except for B'Elanna. Sensors are picking up a Federation starship."

Chakotay wasn't about to get captured, so he began to contemplate his options. Of course, getting captured by Starfleet would be better than getting captured by the Cardassians.

"We are being hailed," said Tuvok.

"On screen."

The screen flashed to life, and Tuvok was surprised to see Captain Janeway on the viewscreen. Janeway said, "Greetings, Chakotay, My name is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship _Voyager_."

Chakotay said in surprise, "How do you know my name?"

"We were on a mission to find you when we were brought here by the array. One of our crewman is missing. Was he transported back to your ship by accident?" asked Janeway.

"No. A member of our crew is missing too. B'Elanna Torres, my engineer."

"Commander, you and I have the same problem. I think it makes sense to try and solve it together, don't you?"

Chakotay wasn't sure what to do. Janeway did propose a reasonable plan, and he did need her help. He looked over at Tuvok for reassurance. Tuvok nodded to Chakotay, indicating that beaming over was a good idea.

Chakotay said to Janeway, "Three of us will transport to your ship."

Chakotay, Tuvok, and Ayala beamed onto Voyager's bridge. Ayala gasped in shock as he recognized the woman he had seen Tuvok sending subspace messages to. Tuvok walked over to Janeway. Janeway smiled broadly and said, "It's good to have you back, Tuvok."

Tuvok turned to Chakotay and said, "I must inform you that I was assigned to infiltrate your crew, sir. I am Captain Janeway's chief of security."

Ayala was filled with indignation; there was nothing he despised more than a traitor. He lunged to attack Tuvok, but was restrained by Chakotay.

Chakotay looked at Tuvok with disgust. He said contemptuously, "Were you going to deliver us into her waiting hands, _Vulcan_?"

Tuvok replied matter-of-factly, "My mission was to accumulate information on Maquis activities. And then deliver you into her waiting hands, that is correct."

Tuvok changed back into his Starfleet uniform, relieved that he no longer had to put on a charade. The away team beamed over to the array to attempt to retrieve B'Elanna and Ensign Kim, with no success. They were returned to _Voyager_, and Captain Janeway was in her ready room making a log. She heard a chime on her door, and she said, "Enter."

Tuvok walked in, and Janeway smiled. After giving a brief report, Tuvok's tone softened. He said, "Captain, you require sleep."

Janeway said sadly, "Kim's mother called me just after he left her. Delightful woman. He's her only son. He'd left his clarinet behind. She wanted to know if she had time to send it. I had to tell her no. Did you know he played clarinet in the Julliard Youth Symphony?"

Tuvok simply said, "I did not have the opportunity to meet Mister Kim."

"I barely knew him. I never seem to have the chance to get to know any of them. I have to, I have to take more time to do that. It's a fine crew and I've got to get them home," she said somberly.

"The crew will not benefit from the leadership of an exhausted captain," said Tuvok.

"You're right as usual. I've missed your counsel, Tuvok."

"I am gratified that you came after me so I can offer it once again," he said, gratefully.

Janeway said, "I spoke to your family before I left."

"Are they well?"

"Well, but worried about you."

Tuvok raised his eyebrow. "Vulcans do not worry."

"They miss you," said Janeway.

Tuvok said, "As I do them."

Janeway fought to maintain emotional control. She was fighting back tears as she suddenly realized the import of their predicament. She said, "I'll get you back to them. That's a promise, Tuvok."

Tuvok was then summoned to deal with security matters. He went about his business. Over the next few days, they picked up two new crew members, Kes and Neelix. They retrieved Ensign Kim and B'Elanna Torres. They met a race of people called the Kazon, and got off to a bad start with them.

The Caretaker, the entity who owned the array, was dying, and his attempt to destroy the array to protect Kes's people was jeopardized. Janeway decided to destroy the array, citing the Prime Directive as her motivation. The Kazon were upset about this, and a firefight ensued. Chakotay's ship was destroyed in the process, and all of his crew was beamed over to Voyager. Janeway was forced with the unenviable task of attempting to integrate the crews.

She called Tuvok to her ready room. When he walked in, she said, "Have a seat, Tuvok."

Tuvok sat down and said, "What can I do for you, Captain?"

"As you know, Lt. Commander Cavitt, my first officer, was one of the casualties when the Caretaker pulled us to the Delta Quadrant."

"Yes. I regret that I did not get a chance to become acquainted with him."

Janeway continued, "You are my best friend, and my most trusted advisor. I value your opinion and your guidance. As the next highest ranking Starfleet officer on _Voyager_, it is your right to become my first officer, and under normal circumstances, I would give you the job right away."

"I appreciate your confidence in me," said Tuvok.

Janeway sighed, not liking what she had to say next, "However, these are not normal circumstances. I have invited Chakotay's crew to join us. It seemed only fair. After all, his ship was destroyed saving us from the Kazon. In order to get things off to a good start, and to gain the trust of the Maquis crewmembers, I have decided to make Chakotay my first officer, and give him a field commission of commander. I wanted you to hear it from me first. This is not a reflection on your abilities or your competence, and I still welcome your counsel whenever you have something to say."

Janeway was worried for a moment that Tuvok might be offended, but then she remembered that being offended is an emotional response. She was relieved when Tuvok said, "That is a most logical course of action, Captain. I am honored to continue to serve as your chief of security, and I will continue to offer my perspective on situations as the need arises."

Janeway smiled. She dismissed Tuvok and began a log entry.

Captain's Log, Stardate 48315.6

We're alone in an uncharted part of the galaxy. We've already made some friends here and some enemies. We have no idea of the dangers we're going to face, but one thing is clear. Both crews are going to have to work together if we're to survive. That's why Commander Chakotay and I have agreed that this should be one crew. A Starfleet crew.

And as the only Starfleet vessel assigned to the Delta Quadrant, we'll continue to follow our directive to seek out new worlds and explore space. But our primary goal is clear. Even at maximum speeds, it would take seventy five years to reach the Federation, but I'm not willing to settle for that. There's another entity like the Caretaker out there somewhere who has the ability to get us there a lot faster.

We'll be looking for her, and we'll be looking for wormholes, spatial rifts, or new technologies to help us. Somewhere along this journey, we'll find a way back.

--End Log--

Captain Janeway walked out onto the bridge and said, "Mr. Paris, set a course for home."

The End


End file.
